You Can't Trick the Trickster
by SnowChaser
Summary: UPDATED AT LAST! Chapter three is up... check it out!
1. Prologue: Christmas Day

Prologue Christmas Day It was a abnormally frigid day, even for December, and the young man pulled his jacket tighter around him, with a subtle shiver that clearly said he was more than cold. The wind kicked up, spraying snow in a glittery dust around the mid-calf boots, some of it undoubtedly ending up inside them. The man didn't seem to care, however. Instead, his silver gaze drifted out across the frozen landscape, feeling as frozen as the rest of him. There was no hope... nothing left... his mind raced in a turmoil of thoughts as he struggled to cope with the news.  
  
Ace was in a coma...  
  
The thought struck him again as absurd. Ace Cooper was a man who couldn't be hurt... he'd been in so many battles and come out on top of it, in the best condition too! All Cosmo knew was this was seriously fucked up. A few tears still clung to his fair cheeks, which were so red from the frigid air that it nearly matched the rather dishevelled mop of red hair that made this man both recognizable and unforgettable. He was far from tall, but not too short, making him look suddenly smaller in grief or fear. As he was now, all but curled in a ball, shivering and paying no atention to the ebony beast that sat at his side, nudging him to be petted.  
  
Her golden yellow eyes stared up at the kid, and she licked his hand gently in an attempt to calm his shattered nerves. He looked down, smiled faintly... pet her head once, then went back into his brooding state. Even though he'd been told, he still couldn't make it make sense. All he remembered was Ace pushing him back, out the door... and taking the full wrath of the bomb upon himself. He remembered shouting, screaming, rather, for help, begging them to help his friend... to help Ace.  
  
Nobody had come. The fire didn't last long, and the nineteen-year-old kid had dragged the other man from the building, only to finally be met with a paramedic team. They'd looked at him, then Ace, and simply dragged Ace from him, onto a strecher and raced away, sirens on at full blast.  
  
Cosmo had never felt so alone in his entire teen life. Oh, there had been that period in his life when he'd roamed the streets, looking for love and acceptance, but even then he wasn't completly alone. Nor was he alone with Ace, whom he adored the way a child would adore it's father. Yes... Ace had, in truth, become the father Cosmo never had, then one who loved him and showed it. And this was how Cosmo repaid him? By letting him be hurt? He lowered his head in shame. This was all his fault... it had to be...  
  
**********************  
  
Ace wanted to cry out in pain more than anything he'd ever done, but he found that he lacked any sembelence of control over his body. Alarmed at once, he tried to force his eyes open... with a total failure to greet him. Again, he tried... no dice. Thoroughly exhausted, he decided to just listen to the world around him, and to, if all else failed, find Cosmo. He hadn't the strength to even attempt to reach out for him through magic, so he'd have to be contented listening to his boy speak.  
  
His boy.  
  
The thought nearly made him smile, although he couldn't have known it. Yes, Cosmo was his boy, after he'd formally adopted the kid at the age of twelve. And, to see what he'd become, Ace was thrilled that he hadn't listened to Derek Vega all those years ago. Now, for the first time, Ace felt the pride of being a father, the burning passion and uncanny link between figure of authority and best friend. Knowing that he was disturbing his thoughts, he forced himself to settle... and listened to Vega's voice floating softly towards him.  
  
************************  
  
"What the hell do you mean, Cosmo's gone!?" Derek Vega was not in a good mood. First Ace, who was lying on the bed before him, looking like warmed- over death, then Cosmo?  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but Zena just came rambling in without him. He left you a note, sir, tied around her neck..."  
  
"Read it!" His voice boomed, and he was forced to quiet himself. Wouldn't do to disturb Ace... if the magician could even hear him.  
  
"Yes, sir." His secretary's voice fizzled out for a moment, then came back over the com. "Dear Vega, I'm sorry that I couldn't deliver this into your own hands, but I know that, under the circumstances, you wouldn't want to hear from me. I'm writing this quickly, so that Zena will be in good hands before I leave town, but, please, don't come after me. I'm a failure to you... and to Ace. I couldn't protect him after all he's done for me. Perhaps one day I'll come back home... and then we'll see each other. But, if not, you shall always be in my prayers and thoughts. Much love, Cosmo"  
  
Derek felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. His fists clenced, and all he could think of was dragging that willful boy back by the hair on his scalp. Then, suddenly, the fight was drained from him. The boy had, in his own way, finally stolen his heart, as Ace had when he'd first seen him as a wild, unruly teen. He had to blink back tears, and his voice was broken when he went to sign off his com.  
  
"That'll be all," and he left it off there. Circling the small room, the older man looked down on the prone figure of Ace as the tears started to fall.  
  
"Why, Ace? How could you have brought that boy to this? If you're listening... please... bring him home." It was a plea that fell on silent ears. All Derek could do now was hope and pray that the boy was safe... wherever he was. 


	2. Returning Home

Chapter One: Returning Home  
  
The wind rustled past, playing it's hand to all the passengers on the ferry, causing most to become seasick. Only a handful of people weren't, and most of them were rushing around the deck, snapping photos with cameras and eating real "Electro City" food. One man stood, watching the commotion with an absurd smirk on his handsome face. He stood at about five-foot10, with a pair of silver eyes that clearly showed he was nobody to mess with. Slicked back auburn hair completed the look, and it would take an expert to notice who this man was.  
  
He was, in truth, Cosmo.  
  
After nearly four years of wandering, he'd packed up to come home, following the wind as well as his heart to the place he'd been raised. Nothing had he heard from Derek Vega, and he knew the man had honored his request. Nor had he heard of Ace, whom he was certain was dead by now. His thoughts were more controlled now, and anybody could see that he was completly at ease here on the wild, empty sea.  
  
A young girl bounced by, one with dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She flashed Cosmo a smile, which he returned... then he beckoned her closer.  
  
"Wanna see a trick?" He asked softly, in a voice that would have made any child agree to stay. That, combined with his looks, made the girl nod vigorously.  
  
"Uh-huh..." she muttered, then watched Cosmo whip out a knife she hadn't seen him carrying. Her first impulse was to run, but somehow those silver eyes kept her eyes glued to him. He went for the blade... and pulled out a chain of colorful scarfs?  
  
The child laughed in delight and clapped, eyes dancing like jewels in the sunlight. She touched them, as though assuring herself that they were real, then laughed when the man draped them around her neck.  
  
"Keep em," he told her with a soft smile, and she raced back to her mother, half dancing. He watched her go, then shifted his gaze to the shore of Electro City.  
  
It hadn't changed much, that was for sure. Even from here, he could see the many logos of various casinos, and a few of them rammed his heart like shards of ice. He glanced back at his companion of a sorts, and wondered how the man could stand the cold, then recalled their first meeting, through Ace, of course.  
  
Gus Morland. Also known as, for a long time, enemy, by Cosmo, who had harbored anger against him for even considering hurting Ace. Now, however, he'd become used to the man, and knew that he'd eventually learned to control his "power" of ice. Now, although he could stand an untolorable amount of cold, he had become a dear friend to Cosmo, a link to the past of a sort, he guessed. The hulking man had taken Cosmo in, near death, after finding him in an alley. Not about to be ignored, Gus had forced him to tell everything, and Cos had done so with no problems.  
  
Gus had also, in a sense, kept a close, almost overbearing eye on Cosmo. A protective shadow that was always with him, even when he didn't want it. That much was true for them all.  
  
He controlled fire. He'd never known it, nor had he cared, but it was true. He could harness it, wield it to perfection... much like Ace could wield magic. Without Gus, Cos might have actually done some harm, and that was something too great to risk. Now he could keep an exquisite control over it, and he did so with fine skill.  
  
It was a power that left him breathless, leaving raw energy in his system that he loved to feel. Now he could see how Ace's gift had sustained him. He'd always looked exhilirated when he'd called up his magic, and now Cos knew why. Even being a telepah hadn't revealed why Ace loved it so. That man had such defenses up... the last time Cos had tried to get inside his head, he'd ended up with a splitting headache and passed out soon afterwards.  
  
Now he knew... he knew everything.  
  
His head snapped up as the whistle blew, evidencing the fact that he was about to set foot on a dock he'd thought he'd never return to... one that would bring him home.  
  
***********************  
  
While Cosmo was en route to the City, Derek Vega sat in his office, papers cluttering up the work area, coffee strewn across everything. The old hand had his head resting on the desk, letting out a few occasional snores, much to his secretaries amusement. He'd been working round the clock, and had been doing so more often since Cosmo Cooper had left town.  
  
Ah, the poor kid!  
  
She'd liked him of course, but she hadn't known him the way her boss did. Her boss had loved him like a grandson, perhaps the way he'd always treated Ace like a son. So the circle moved, an eternally whirling wheel that was just itching to come full circle. It never would.  
  
She walked into Vega's office with another file, which she set down gently, then draped his coat across his shoulders. Walking out silently, she closed the door with a soft 'click', then went on with her work.  
  
***********************  
  
"I'll get it!" A femine voice yelled up the stairs. It was followed by a man shouting down.  
  
"No, wait!"  
  
Too late. Mona had already reached the door, and blinked in surprise as she noticed a single rose upon the doorstep. The redhead still had the perky build of a high school cheerleader, and her eyes were as lively as ever. But, even then, she seemed a bit distant. She too missed Cosmo. Who wouldn't, after all they'd been through. She turned around as she heard footsteps decending the stairs.  
  
The newcomer smiled with his eyes and his moulth, a sparkle in those silver- blue eyes that couldn't quite be forgotten, even if they'd been gone for years. The woman stepped closer, and pressed the rose into his hand, then trailed her fingers through one of the white streaks that marred the otherwise perfect black hair.  
  
"I found that on the doorstep, Ace. I don't know where it came from..." Ace gently quieted her with a finger on her lips. He was studying the flower with interest, noting the coloration.  
  
"It's exquisite."  
  
"The color of fire," Mona said with a smile. "Wonder who'd have sent it?"  
  
Zena padded in, sniffing the rose and suddenly purring.  
  
"Zena likes it at least," she laughed, but there was something aloof in her husband, who simply stared at the rose.  
  
He was being quiet... too quiet for Mona's liking. It was as if he was trying to analyze the flower to bits, figuring out everything about it. A natural reaction, but sometimes it annoyed her to no end. She sighed, and reached down to pet Zena, who was mewing in her own way, much deeper than a cats. The huge cat began to purr, rubbing her head against Mona's leg in delight, nearly knocking the woman off her feet.  
  
In a flash, Ace caught her, holding her tightly.  
  
Wouldn't do to have something go wrong.  
  
He could have kicked himself for ignoring it. Mona was, after all, going to be having their first child in about six months, and he had to do everything in his power to keep her safe. His strong arm held her close, as he suddenly picked up the reason he was so drawn to the flower.  
  
"Cosmo..." he murmered softly, with a smile on his face that seemed so soft and kind... leaving Mona to wonder how Ace knew.  
  
**********************  
  
The docks were busy, the redhead mused, walking across the pier with strides that would have made a showman jealous, even though he was short. His much taller companion, who wore no jacket, walked on his heels, smiling to himself. He liked to be near Cosmo; people were attracted to the young man like a moth to a flame. Why wouldn't they be, considering the kid's use of fire.  
  
He preferred ice. He couldn't stand heat, not after being locked in that ice block for years, and therefore kept a wide berth around the young man, who's temper was, as his hair insinuated, flaming hot. Cos, true to form, stopped walking to watch some kids playing.  
  
There was a longing in his eyes that made Gus want to weep, for the young man. He'd have made a real good father, had he stayed here. He'd had a good life here, one filled with promise for a bright future. So much shattered in a few moments... a few short moments that Gus knew had haunted Cosmo since he'd left. Heck, even Dallas couldn't get to the deepest side of Cos, and he was his closest friend, even partner. In crime, he added silently. The kid had missed the ferry, and, in short, was the reason they stood on the pier. There was always one ferry going each way, so it shouldn't have been too long before the kid arrived. Another sigh from Gus, and he walked closer to swing an arm lightly around the kid's shoulder.  
  
"Cos? Hey, you okay?" He asked, noting the expectant way that silver gaze was turned. A second later he saw why, as a blonde head popped out of the crowd and hurried towards them. Tousled blonde hair crowned the fair- skinned face, and eyes of a jaden hue rimmed with gold laughed at the two.  
  
"Sorry... had to wait...." he gasped, doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Cosmo chuckled, gently easing out of Gus' grasp and over to the teen.  
  
"S'okay, kiddo. You ready to see Electro City for the first time?" He asked, a smile on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes. They stayed flat, almost lieless if it hadn't been for a spark of intelligence that still glowed there. The boy noticed and looked to Gus, eyes pleading for an answer to why Cosmo was acting this way.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Cos, maybe we should get settled first?"  
  
****************************  
  
Vega was not having a very good day.  
  
He'd woken with a start, staring into the eyes of his secretary, who looked back with compassion... and, yes, respect and love. He didn't want to see sympathy... and had growled inwardly as he'd stood. Leaving a few moments later, he walked through the streets silently, brooding like an adolecent that wanted something. Well, in a sense he did want something.  
  
Cosmo.  
  
He turned his steps towards the pier, not really knowing why. Perhaps his heart compelled him, perhaps it was something else. At any rate, he was walking toward the pier as Cosmo was about to leave it. The crowd was thick, and, not really paying attention, they went right smack into each other.  
  
*************************  
  
"Ooof!" He looked up, meeting a pair of dark brown eyes that were hauntingly familiar. They locked, held. And just as sudden, Cosmo knew why he knew them.  
  
"Vega?" It was a silent plea, perhaps even a denial, that left his lips even as he thought it. Silver orbs filled with visions of a better time, one that Cosmo repressed violently. Not so today. It hit too close to home.  
  
"Cosmo? Cos... is it really...?" His words were cut off by a sudden hug, nearly knocking all the wind out of the old detective. He turned his face into the silky hair, knowing he had the silliest grin on his face and trying to hide it.  
  
"Oh, god, Vega. I've missed you so..." It was all that was said... It was all that was needed to be said. 


	3. The past left buried

{A/N: Many apologies for those who were reading this, for my LONG absence. It was due to two deaths in my family, my computer getting fried and my sudden re-discovery of CATS. However, I do aim to please and came up with another chapter asap. Please R&R it for me!}  
  
Chapter 3: Distant Memories Remain Buried.  
  
Vega cradled him against his chest, running a hand over those bright red locks, feeling tremors run through the young man. He heard the muffled weeping, and instinctively ran a hand over his back to soothe. He rubbed in circles, feeling the sobbing quiet and finally cease. The bundle of nerves in his arms drew back, wiping in vain at his eyes and trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying. Vega's heart was breaking for the poor guy. After all, he didn't look like he'd been back long or had much sleep in the past few weeks, and guilt tightened in the old detectives chest, though he did sweep his eyes over Cosmo.  
  
  
  
He'd grown up now, he mused. The prince that had nearly always been, had become the king at long last. Silver eyes had a haughty air to them, though they were still a bit red from the earlier outburst. The once lean and rangy frame was still lean, but now he had filled out there, and fined down there. Muscle spread across his chest, which Vega guessed to be about 30 inches across, and made him wonder what he'd been up to. A faint shadowing of a beard touched his fair face, and one rank lock of hair fell into his eyes, shadowing their depths with a sense of foreboding. An eerie sense of dread came over Vega as he studied the tormented soul that stood before him. A soul that, he was sure, had gone to the side of darkness. The side that he had once sworn to never join had been joined, and with it had gone the Cosmo of old. The one he knew. HIS Cosmo.  
  
  
  
"You've… changed, kiddo." He nearly whispered it. They seemed like the wrong words to say to the redhead now. He wanted to snap at him, and demand the explaination of his joining the forces of darkness. Cosmo shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Not that much, Vega. There is, however, one difference." He paushed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Vega could clearly see a scar that traversed his right eye. That eye, however, was blank, staring ahead dully. Vega blinked, then leaned forward and studied it.  
  
  
  
"You're partially blind," he gasped it, looking at the twinkle in his good eye.   
  
  
  
"And you're just realizing that? I thought I was getting a once-over already," he murmered, letting his hair fall back into his face, once more hiding that disfiguring scar as Vega stepped closer.  
  
  
  
"What hapened?"  
  
  
  
"Just a freak accident. One of those 'it'll never happen' things that always makes you reailze you're not invincible. It took alot to get that through my thick skull," he laughed, then looked up to an impatient blonde. Green and gold eyes locked with silver ones, and Cosmo forced himself to smile a genuine smile. "Vega, this is Dallas... Dallas, this is Derek Vega, an old friend of mine."  
  
  
  
"Yeah... hi. Cosmo, shouldn't we get going?" The boy must have had a protective streak, Vega mused as he watched Cosmo shake his head.  
  
  
  
"I've got the time to spend with an old friend, Dal. Don't be rude."  
  
  
  
"You said we should go to our hotel. We should probably leave now."  
  
  
  
"Dallas. . ."  
  
  
  
"Cosmo. . ." The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Cosmo reluctantly nodded his assent to the boy.  
  
  
  
"Guess you're right, Dallas. Vega, I'll stop by later so we can talk," he said with a smile as he offered his hand. Vega took it with a more guarded smile.  
  
  
  
"Sure... you know where to find me." The two walked away, joining up with another man who stood a few yards away when Vega became aware of a presence behind him. Turning instinctively, he met a pair of grey-blue eyes that sparkled.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Ace asked, with an expression that clearly said he knew all about it and was dying to know exactly who that guy had been. Vega groaned inwardly; this wouldn't be easy.  
  
  
  
"Just an old friend stopping by to say hello."  
  
  
  
"Cosmo, right? No, don't shake your head at me, Vega, I know it was."  
  
  
  
"How long were you there?"  
  
  
  
"Long enough, Vega. Long enough," the dark-haired man said in a soft voice, swinging an arm around the distraught detective's shoulder in a friendly fashion. "Let's go get something to eat, shall we?"   
  
  
  
The two men both turned and walked away together, unaware that Cosmo had lagged behind to watch. Ace was alive. . . and Cosmo had seen it with his own eyes. 


End file.
